Atlantis With A View
by Chris4Short
Summary: Tag for The Pegasus Project S10 Ep3. Daniel finds Atlantis is best to be shared with someone who can appriciate the view. SamDaniel


Yes a new story! It's set in S10... a tag of sorts to "The Pegusus Project"... So if you have not seen it... well actually I don't think I put anything spoilerish in this story... so on with it!

**Atlantis With a View**

* * *

"… Atlantis used to be thought of a very technologically advanced society, portrayed by writers as a place almost equivalent or surpassed the technology of the late 1800s. Ignatius Donnelly is thought of as the father of the modern Atlantis theories. He published this book in 1882 called 'Atlantis: The Antediluvian World.' It was a success. People all over the world wrote to him thanking him for writing this book, even the Prime Minister of England."

Daniel paused to look up to the spire again. "Donnelly had some very interesting ideas. Progressive for that time. It was his first book, but not his last. Sadly it was the only popular one. Do you know that Donnelly even named 'Asgard' in his book? Said Atlantis was 'the Asgard of the traditions of the ancient nations; representing a universal memory of a great land, where early mankind dwelt for ages in peace and happiness.' Also said that the Garden of Eden was located on the island."

He looked around once more at the tops of the towers, stretching into the sky, yawning across the endless ocean and yearning to be explored. It would take a lifetime, many life times in fact, to even become close to knowing all that lay within the walls of Atlantis. Dr. Weir was right to say she could not spare any manpower just to explore the place. Besides taking men from the ever increasing needed front lines of battle, they could very well be lost in the maze that spread before them.

"So can we go in?" Vala asked, snapping Daniel back to the present. "I mean it's all fascinating," she said snapping a carrot in half and looking at it. "But you know, there are other things we can be doing."

Daniel trailed his eyes down the central tower he had been studying and looked at Vala. "I don't want to know what you are thinking."

"Oh, common, Daniel, that hurts. I let you go on and on, and on… and on," she paused and flung the carrots halves over the rail. She watched them and slumped down, her head in her arms. "And on… and on, and on, and on…."

"OK! I get it! I go on," Daniel said, throwing up his arms and turning to go back into the room that seemed to be a historical mapping room.

"Oh, Daniel," Vala said, clawing at his arm. "I'm sorry darling, I'm just not as… interested in this as you," she paused and looked around, as if the right words were written on the walls. "Obviously are. Isn't there something about a lost treasure of Atlantis? I thought I read about it on the trip over. Under the sea, an immense fortune. Common these people used the Stargate, I'm sure they did good. They had to be paid somehow. Can't take it with you if you're dead."

Daniel rolled up several maps as Vala went on. She stopped and he looked up at her. "No treasure. No money. We are not going to look for a treasure map, and no I am not going to find someone who is more fun then me so you can bat your eyes at them and get to take you to a storage vault full of gold."

"Ha!" she said, pointing a finger at Daniel. "So there is a vault full of gold!"

Daniel contemplated slamming his head on the transporter wall as he jabbed a finger at their destination. A concussion, maybe a coma, would be relief from babysitting Vala for another 4 hours.

- - -

Sam had to admit that Rodney McKay had an impressive collection of samples and journals from the past two years he had been with the Atlantis expedition. She also had to admit that he was still as annoying and improper as ever.

"But you know, I had a few days to think it through." Rodney sat back and crossed his arms, looking at Sam across the table. She put the book she was reading down reluctantly and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"With the Jumper getting stuck in the 'gate my first year here," he said. "Major Sheppard is lucky to be alive. Well with all the times I have been there to pull him out of trouble," he paused and nodded slightly. "I am indispensable."

"Glad to hear that McKay," Sam said as she once more picked up her book.

"I'm the brains that keep the engines going. You know while everyone else was attending to Sheppard I was the only one thinking about how to get the Jumper lodged out of the gate."

"I'm sure that was hard for you," Sam said, flipping the pages again.

"It's so hard to be brilliant," Rodney said, shaking his head.

"Uhmm," Sam replied. She rolled her eyes as he flipped through another journal. She was not sure the waters around Atlantis were deep enough to disguise a body. Slamming the book down Sam looked across the table. "McKay, does your brain ever explode with all the self promotion?"

She did not wait for an answer, but walked out of the room, distinctly catching McKay saying how he loved dumb blondes. Surely Sheppard would see it as justifiable homicide.

- - -

Daniel was finally able to convince Vala to act "normal" and sit quietly in the cafeteria. He watched Dr. Beckett leave to go back to the infirmary, glad that he distracted Vala for the past 20 minutes. He did feel bad that the doctor was bright read and very embarrassed, but he was too tired, to distracted to care. He smiled weakly as an apology, and the doctor seemed to understand.

"Ok so no treasure is to be found on this floating island," Vala started.

"It's a floating city. It's not anchored to the bottom of the sea floor. It's suspended in the water."

"Whatever," Vala sighed, waving a hand dismissively. "When do we go home?"

Daniel looked away toward the great window over looking another bridge spanning the towers together. "I don't know. We have some things we have to do here still."

Vala was picking at a loaf of bread that was left over from their meal. "Really?" she said around mouthfuls. "Wasn't the Ancient who pretended to be a hologram and then… yanked or something, enough fun and adventure?"

"Yes, it was," Daniel wearily admitted. "But there is still so much to discover."

"Oh I get it, we are in Atlantis so of course the scholar needs time to study it," she said, taking a chunk out of the bread. "You know, you and Sam should go around this city. She can talk up a storm about some pretty … interesting subjects as well, darling."

"Yes I know," Daniel said, folding a napkin. "Are you quite done mutilating that bread, or do I need to leave you alone with it a few more minutes?"

"Well it's not going to regenerate itself, so no, we can continue on our fantastic journey," Vala said, dropping the loaf.

"I am going to continue on my fantastic journey, you, however, are going to be dropped somewhere else."

"Oh well as long as they are exciting," Vala said, brushing crumbs from her hands. "Of course can't be any more boring then it already is."

Daniel closed his eyes briefly. "Vala. Please let's just go."

- - -

Sam stood in the middle of the control room, watching as the techs worked on equipment that make the most advanced computer she owned look like an old telephone. It was sleek and modern, still shinny even after two years of use and battles. There were are few marks visible on the walls, points where a wayward blast may have hit when coming through the gate, but other than that it was pristine.

Lost in the silence of her thoughts, she did not notice Daniel come wearily in, scrubbing his face with the heel of his hand, wondering why he did not grab an extra cup of coffee when he had the chance. He paused briefly as two engineers moved out of his way and continued chatting about a new chip they were trying to retrofit, and looked up. He noticed Sam standing beside the dialing console, a blank, concentrating look on her face.

"Hey," he said softly not to startle her.

"Hey," she replied.

"Having a good time learning about this galaxy?"

"There are some people I would prefer not to be in this galaxy."

Daniel nodded. "But just think he is not in our galaxy anymore."

"I'm close to contemplating him off all sorts of galaxies."

"I understand," he said. Watching the techs work and the gate below them he straightened. "I want to show you something."

Sam silently followed him as he led the way up the steps and down a short hall. Finally he smiled back at her and let the window slide open. "I discovered this yesterday after you came back and Vala was hanging around me again. I swear I need to find someone to take over the babysitting duties." He paused. "Anyway, just come out."

He held his hand out and Sam took it, stepping out to the balcony. She had been on the balcony before, watching the Deadalus make some maneuvers, but now she felt as if she had never stepped foot on it before.

Stretched out before them were two soaring towers flanking the crystal blue waters. The wind danced on the waves, making them foam and lap at the edge of the city's out cropped arms. The almost pinkish white marble gleamed as the setting sun caught the reflection and lit up the growing shadows. The Odyssey stood silently on one platform far below, while another landing pad stood empty. It shone brilliant next to the blue water, and the water itself seemed to melt into the sky on the horizon. Looking further up, stars were peeking out from the darkening sky. As the sun retreated further down toward the horizon, other celestial bodies became visible.

"Wow," Sam breathed as she took it all in. "Incredible."

Daniel chuckled; that had been his words when he saw the sight for the first time. Admittedly it still had that effect. "I know."

"I'm sure this is not how you imagined Atlantis," Sam said, still dazzled by the view.

Daniel hung his head and looked down below. Turning toward her he smiled. "No it's not. It's even more beautiful then I had imagined."

A breeze came flowing over the two of them and Sam closed her eyes, imagining how it must have been thousands of years ago when Ancients ruled the great city. "I'm so sorry Daniel that we have to leave."

A sad smile danced on his lips as he nodded. "Well at least I got here. This proves every Atlantis theory true, every one who dreamed of the lost city under water," he spread his arms, "we found it. I wish I could stay, sure, but there are more important things to do then stand here in this wonderful city."

Sam stood next to him and looked up at him. He was still looking across the waters and did not see the smile on her lips, but looked down the moment he felt her head come to rest on his shoulder. "Strange, I can't think of a single thing more important right now," she whispered. "Tell me about Atlantis, Daniel."

He smiled into the deepening darkness and laid his head down on top of hers. He did not ask if she wanted the long or short version; she would enjoy both. "Well," he started wrapping an arm around Sam, "the first mentions of Atlantis are in Plato's works..."

* * *

Well if you like it, I hope you will take a moment and let me know... It will help perk me up, and guage the interest of the populous if I should prode the muse for more. Thanks.


End file.
